Enterprise – The Last Hope
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: The first Space Reconnaissance Force sets out to the stars. Humanity takes its first step into space, on worlds beyond it's own. The story of nameless heroes who struggled for order in the universe and a future for mankind. AU Story!


**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: This is a Star Trek: Enterprise and Star Ocean Last Hope crossover!**

 **NOTE: I don't own Star Trek or Star Ocean! Both go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Parallel Beginnings**

A.D. 2064… Planet Earth was on the brink of destruction. Clashes between the World Republic Federation and the various nations that opposed it sparked the outbreak of World War III. Weapons of mass destruction, deployed with complete impunity, razed the land in the blink of an eye. People believed it was the end of the world. The dire situation forced the two opposing factions to negotiate a cease-fire, reaching an agreement in only two weeks. However… The war may have ended, but its effects remained. With the deteriorating environment, Earth's population was drastically reduced. Those who survived the conflict lived a confined existence, trapped in underground cities.

Countries joined together to form the Greater United Nations, and turned their eyes skyward… to space. With the establishment of the USTA, or Universal Science and Technology Administration, man began to seek new worlds beyond the stars.

A.D. The first year of the new Spacedate calendar. Thanks to the success of Professor Trillas Bachtein's warp drive experiments, mankind's dream inched ever closer to reality. The USTA secretly began implement its SRF Project… The Space Reconnaissance Force.

* * *

Stardate 2121. Archer home. A young boy is painting a model spaceship, under the watchful eye of his father. The boy's name is Jonathan and the father's name is Henry. They are the Archers.

"Where no man has gone before." Young Jonathan quoted with such enthusiasm.

"Doctor Cochrane would be proud of you." His father Henry complimented with a smiled with such proud enthusiasm.

"I know the whole speech by heart." Jonathan said. "When's it going to be ready to fly?"

"Let the paint dry first." Henry answered.

"No, I mean the ship."

"Not for a while. It hasn't even been built yet. You know that." Henry reminded his young son.

"How big will it be?" Jonathan asked.

"Pretty big." Henry shrugged.

"Bigger than Ambassador Pointy's ship?" Jonathan joked a little.

"His name is Soval, and he's been very helpful. And I've told you not to call him that, Jonathan." Henry reminded.

"Well, Billy Cook said we'd be flying at warp five by now if the Vulcans hadn't kept things from us." Jonathan said with must distaste and a little frustration in his voice. Jonathan had slowly developed a small portion of a grudge towards the Vulcans over this youth. Reasons were understandable.

"Well they have their reasons. God knows what they are." Henry said looking out the window where the sunlight rays shown through the window.

Back in year 2063, April 5th one evening, a Vulcan survey ship called the T'Plana-Hath detected the warp signature of the first Earth-made, manned spacecraft to achieve lightspeed warp 1 and warp drive, named Phoenix. The Phoenix was designed and piloted by Dr. Zefram Cochrane.

Both spaces crafts landed in Bozeman, central Montana. This event was generally referred to as the defining moment in Human history, eventually paving the way for a unified world government and later, the United Federation of Planets. And so the event became an annual holiday called First Contact Day.

* * *

Space Date 10. At last, the first official SRF mission…

Moonbase. A shinning example of human achievement. Mankind had advanced further beyond the borders of Earth and are now inches away from moving passed their solar system's borders and further beyond. Docked on Moonbase is one of mankind's first spacecraft. The SRF-003 Calnus.

On board the Calnus, located inside the holographic room, was a young 20 year old named Edge Maverick. Kicking back enjoying the holographic projections of the stars.

""This moonbase will be the start of our travels…"" Edge quoted. "I bet they're rehashing all this stuff at the ceremony." He criticized. After a while he leaped out of his seat. "All right, guess I'd better be going."

"Edge!" Called a female voice. Edge saw it was his childhood friend. Reimi Saionji. "I knew you'd be here." She sighed.

"Boy, I just can't get away from you, can I, Reimi?" Edge chuckled.

"How long do you think we've known each other? I know all your hiding places, Edge." Reimi smirked.

"Yeah, you've been hangin' on to me for as long as I can remember. Remember how you'd always cry when I wasn't around? Sure took the fun out of playing hide-and-seek with you." Edged smirked back while he retorted, causing Reimi to blush from embarrassment.

"Th-that was ages ago! How long are you going to keep treating me like a child!?" Reimi stammered a scolding.

"As long as you're so quick to flare up like that, I guess." Edge shrugged. Reimi only groaned as a response. She didn't know why she deal with him after all these years. "If you're here, I guess the departure ceremony's over, huh? Anyway, there's still some time left until we take off. I'm gonna work out a few kinks in the battle simulator."

"Uh… sure- Hey, wait a second! You skipped the ceremony on purpose, didn't you?" Reimi said after coming to the realization.

"Yeah, well… I thought I was gonna be able to meet a real hero. I might have gone if Commander Kenny was there, but Shimada's pontificating would just put me to sleep." Edge said.

"That's USTA Deputy Director Shimada to you!" Reimi criticized Edge for his lack of behavior, reminding him of his manners. Though to be fair Reimi didn't like Shimada too.

"Besides, I didn't want to see Crowe gloating over his success, anyway. It just… really bugs me…" Edge said with a touch of defeat in his voice. Crowe is also Edge and Reimi's childhood friend. Though Edge kind of saw him as his rival.

"And you call ME childish…" Reimi retorted. "YOU just better not be late for launch preparations, you hear?" Reimi reminded him before she left. Edge stayed behind to work out the work out a few kinks in the battle simulator. A program installed specially for the holographic projector.

* * *

30 Years Later – Stardate 2151, September 21st.

A space pod approaching a spaceship in spacedock in Earth's orbit. The space pod is called the orbital 6 and the ship was almost done with its final construction. The one piloting the space pod on this grand tour was Charles Tucker the 3rd and his passenger was the now grown up and captain Jonathan Archer. They were looking at the first exploration ship ever designed. The USS Enterprise.

"The ventral plating team says they'll be done in about three days." Tucker informed the captain.

"Be sure they match the color to the nacelle housings." Archer said to Tucker.

"You planning to sit on the hull and pose for some postcards?" Tucker joked.

"Maybe." Archer smiled and shrugged. "God, she's beautiful." Archer says looking at the Enterprise with such fascination.

"And fast. Warp four point five next Thursday." Tucker added.

"Neptune and back in six minutes. Let's take a look at the lateral sensor array." Archer said.

"Give me a second." Tucker said as he was adjusting the shuttle pod.

"Slow down." Archer said. "There, those are the ports that buckled during the last test." Archer pointed. "They need to be reinforced." Tucker makes a note but accidentally lets the pod bounces against the ship's hull. "Great, you scratched the paint."

"Sorry." Tucker said readjusting the space pod.

* * *

Meanwhile on Moonbase, operators were at individual panels, overseeing the preparations for the opening departure of mankind's first step into space.

"SRF 001 – 004 commencing artillery engine adjustment."

"You imbeciles! Are you trying to make me look bad!?" boomed a voice coming from an obese Asian in the background. This is Deputy Director Shimada. He was criticizing his three assistance for some reason.

"Sir! We're terribly sorry, sir! It won't happen again!" Assistant A said in a panic. "Please accept our most sincere apologies!" He and the other assistance bowed in respect. Just then the automatic doors open up and in walk two individuals. One was an adult, age 40 and a young man, around his 20's. When everyone diverted their attention to the both of them they all stood up and saluted. Shimada also turned to see them, yet glared at the the 40 years old man. They both saluted to the Deputy Director.

"Moonbase Commander Stephen D. Kenny, reporting from Earth, sir." The 40 year old man said. Next to Stephen D. Kenny was his assistant Heinz.

"HA!" Shimada smirked. "A rather leisurely return for the great Earth hero "Lightspeed Kenny," wouldn't you say? It hardly bodes well for the commander of such an important mission to miss his own departure ceremony." He sarcastically criticized.

"My apologies, Deputy Director Shimada. Truly, I am blessed with a superior of vast kindness and understanding to have been assigned trivial duties at a time like this." Stephen said remaining his composure, shrugging off Shimada's rude behavior.

"Hmph." Shimada tsked. "Very well. I leave the rest to you. I'm exhausted, Commander. I had to oversee the ceremony in your place, you know." Shimada complained. "In any case, the guests seemed pleased. It made for a fine dawn to the age of space exploration!" Shimada laughed and his three assistance laughed along as they all left.

"A number of government officials were expected to attend the ceremony, sir. The presence of the commander would've just been a distraction. I'm sure that was his concern." Heinz said to his superior.

"It doesn't matter. The ceremony is just a formality, anyway." Stephen said disregarding the ceremony. "We'll celebrate their departure from here. Yes… "their" departure…"

* * *

As the Enterprise was being close to completion on the outside, the crew was working out the kinks on the inside. There are two particular crew members that were observing a special devise known as a bio-transport. Malcolm Reed a British man who worked as a weapon's specialist and Travis Mayweather, African-American, who works as the navigator and pilot to the starship Enterprise.

"I heard this platform's been approved for bio-transport." Trevis said to Malcolm.

"I presume you mean fruits and vegetables." Malcolm deduced.

"I mean Armoury Officers and Helmsmen."

"I don't think I'm quite ready to have my molecules compressed into a data stream." Malcolm said with a hint of fear. The operator activated the bio-transport for testing. A box comes through the bio-transport through materialization.

"They claim it's safe." Travis said.

"Do they indeed. Well, I certainly hope the Captain doesn't plan on making us use it." Malcolm said as he and Travis stepped in the bio-transport to open the newly arrived box.

"Don't worry, from what I'm told, he wouldn't even put his dog through this thing." Travis assured Malcolm as they both open newly arrived box. What they find inside made Malcolm groan with frustration.

"This is ridiculous. I asked for plasma coils and they sent me a case of valve sealant." Malcolm said, as he picked up the plasma container. "There's no chance I can have these weapons online in three days."

"Why do we need weapons?" Travis asked.

"Didn't you read the profile report on the Klingons?" Malcolm asked. Travis shook his head. "Apparently, they sharpen their teeth before they go into battle." Malcolm reminded his college.

* * *

In the corridor's of the Enterprise everyone on board was working, tinkering, fixing in whatever kinks they can find. Travis and Malcolm were walking around the corridors, looking over the progress being made.

"No doubt Mister Tucker will reassure me that my equipment will be here tomorrow." Malcolm said. ""Keep your shirt on, Lieutenant."" Malcolm impersonated Tucker with a southern accent.

"Is it me, or does the artificial gravity seem a bit heavy?" Travis wondwered.

"Feels all right. Earth sea level." Malcolm shrugged.

"My father always kept it at point 8 G. He thought it put a little spring in his step." Travis said in nostalgia.

"After being raised on cargo ships, it must've felt like you had lead in your boots when you got to Earth." Malcolm smirked.

* * *

They both entered engineering, where Tucker and his team were working on the Enterprise warp core. Testing it, tinkering it, fixing wherever kinks they could fix. Tucker works as the Enterprise's engineer.

"Beautiful." Tucker mesmerized. "Lock it off right there." He ordered. The slightly southern USA accented man wipes a fingerprint off the warp console.

"I believe you missed a spot." Malcolm said from behind. "Commander Tucker, Ensign Travis Mayweather. He just arrived." Malcolm introduced Travis.

"Our space boomer." Tucker smiled as he and Travis shook hands.

"How fast have you gotten her?" Travis asked with such interest.

"Warp four. We'll be going to four five as soon as we clear Jupiter." Tucker answered. "Think you can handle it?"

"4.5?" Travis chuckled in awe.

"Pardon me, but if I don't realign the deflector, the first grain of space dust we come across will blow a hole through this ship the size of your fist." Malcolm intervened with a hint of impatience.

"Keep your shirt on, Lieutenant. Your equipment'll be here in the morning." Tucker smiled.

* * *

On board the NOW finished Enterprise, captain Archer and Travis were walking through the ships corridors to the ready room.

"Since when do we have Vulcan Science Officers?" Tucker asked in questioning of the recruitment of the female Vulcan T'Pol.

"Since we needed their star charts to get a head start on space exploration." Archer answered.

"So we get a few maps and they get to put a spy on our ship?" Tucker said sarcastically as they answered the ready room.

"Admiral Forrest says we should think of her more as a chaperone." Archer corrected his friend.

"I thought the whole point of this was to get away from the Vulcans." Tucker said this a hint of annoyance.

"We're to extend her every courtesy." Archer said.

"I don't know. I'd be more comfortable with Porthos on the Bridge." Tucker said gesturing to Archer's beagle dog. Just then the door ringer buzzed. They knew who it was.

"Here we go." Archer smiled, knowing who's at the door. "Come in." He called. The door opened up to reveal the female Vulcan in question. T'Pol.

"This confirms that I was formally transferred to your command at oh eight hundred hours. Reporting for duty." T'Pol said in her emotionless voice. She then hands Jonathan Archer a pad about her transfer. Archer looks at it and nods in agreement as he feels everything is in order. The Vulcan woman then sniffs around and noticed it was coming from Porthos.

"Is there a problem?" Archer asked.

"No, sir." T'Pol assured him. But Archer wasn't convinced. He then turned to Porthos and he put 2 and 2 together.

"Oh, I forgot. Vulcan females have a heightened sense of smell. I hope Porthos isn't too offensive to you." Archer said.

"I've been trained to tolerate offensive situations." T'Pol assured Archer once more.

"I took a shower this morning." Tucker assured the Vulcan. "How about you, Captain?"

"I'm sorry. This is Commander Charles Tucker the third." Archer introduced with a sincere apology. "Sub-Commander T'Pol."

"Trip. I'm called Trip." Tucker introduced himself to the Vulcan sub-commander.

"I'll try to remember that." T'Pol said.

"While you may not share our enthusiasm about this mission, I expect you to follow our rules. What's said in this room and out on that Bridge is privileged information. I don't want every word I say being picked apart the next day by the Vulcan High Command." Archer requested his order.

"My reason for being here is not espionage. My superiors simply asked me to assist you." T'Pol assured him.

"Your superiors don't think we can flush a toilet without one of you to assist us." Archer sarcastically criticized.

"I didn't request this assignment Captain, and you can be certain that when the mission's over I'll be as pleased to leave this ship as you'll be to have me go." T'Pol assured him with much amusement." Porthos jumps up at her leg, with a happily wagging tail. "If there's nothing else?"

"That'll be all." Archer said. And with that T'Pol took her leave.

* * *

On the SRF-003 Calnus, Edge was at the helm panel looking over the calculations and coordinates for the Calnus' first flight. Just then he sees a flashing red polygon on the screen. That means he was getting a transmission.

"Huh? What's that…?" Edge noticed.

"Boo!" Said a young teen girl from the screen.

"Whao!" Edge gawked, startled by the surprise.

"Gothaaaaa! Hey there, kid, it's nice to meet ya! You're Edge, right? Of course you are! You don't have to tell me!" The pinked haired girl said. "Anyway, greetings from USTA headquarters! Little old me? The name's Welch! As you can see, I'm a bashful little girl. I'll be one supporting you from Earth, okay? This'll be fun! Looking forward to working with ya! Cheers!" Welch said in high energetic optimism. This, however, weirded Edge out in speechless confusion.

"Uhhh…?"

"What is it Edge? What's with that look on your face? Oh-you don't mind if I use your first name? Nahhh, of course you don't!" Welch said smiling.

"No, I, uh…"

"Boy, is this one indecisive or what? Yeesh. Hey, you need a good pke in the eyes? Is that it? C'mere…poke! Poke!" Welch said poking the screen.

"Hey hold up a sec…" Edge said. "Ugh, man, I heard each ship would be getting support from Earth, but I never imagined anything like this…"

"Ha-haah, didn't think your support would be so cute, did you?" Welch giggled. "Anyway, from here on out, I got your back, man-straight to the fiery depths of hell!" Welch said with much enthusiasm.

"Uh…that's really not the kind of of thing I want to be hearing before takeoff?" Edge said with skepticism.

"Oh relax, you'll be fine." Welch assured him. "Let's see, now… Your first destination is…planet Aeos, right?" Welch checked. "Fortunately, the unmanned exploration craft didn't report anything dangerous out there, like "giant outer space bugs" or whatever. So, yeah, no worries! Go for broke, Edge!" Welch said before laughing manically. Edge only sighed.

"Is this the kind of "support" we're to expect, ma'am?" Edge asked sarcastically.

""Ma'am"? What am I, your mother? We're gonna be together for a while, kid, so let's dispense with the formalities." Welch said. Edge only sighed again. "Ah-looks like you got another call. Oh well, enough lovers' patter for now. Talk to you later!" She sang and the last one. The transmission ended and a new one opened up to reveal a young man with red hair. This is Crowe F. Almedio. Edge's friend/rival.

"Yo, Edge." Crowe greeted with a smile. But Edge just switched off the transmission with a annoyed frown on his face. Clearly he didn't want to talk to him. But Crowe manages to get the transmission back up. "Edge hey! Don't just cut the transmission like that!"

"This channel is not for communication with the captain of the Calnus, sir." Edge said acting all dutiful and formal. "Or is there something a common crew member can do for you? Captain Crowe F. Almedio, of the SRF-001 Aquila?" Edge said with distaste.

"Pretending to be all dutiful doesn't suit you, Edge." Crowe said honestly. "You skipped the departure ceremony, didn't you?" Crowe deduced.

"Who care? It's got nothing to do with you." Edge groaned with annoyance.

"Reimi was upset. You really can be a pain sometimes, you know that?" Crowe said harshly.

"You done?" Edge said, wanting to end the transmission.

"Look, just don't be too hard on her, okay?" Crowe asked kindly. "Seeing the two of you fight makes your big bro so sad…!" Crowe acted childish for the fun of it.

"We're not actually fighting. And would you quit with the theatrics, already? It's really irritating." Edge said with annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah." Crowe shrugged. "Hey, come on Edge… Does it really bug you that much that I made captain?" Edge on sighed a little.

"Actually, no it doesn't. In fact, I think it's only natural you were promoted." Edge said honestly with a sincere smile. "It's just… You're getting so far ahead of me…" Edge frowned and groaned.

"You really haven't changed at all. Still the same kid you were back in school and at the Academy." Crowe groaned at Edge's childish attitude. Edge only sighed in frustration. "I'm not as far ahead as you might think. There's no need for you to rush yourself."

"Goodbye." Edge said smirking.

"Wait a second!" Crowe said. "Edge, you realize just how important our duties are with the SRF, don't you? Everyone shares the same responsibility, captain or not. Look, we're all in the same boat here. I'm just as nervous as you are." Crowe assured his best friend.

"Captain Almedio, nervous? What, we expecting meteor showers tomorrow?" Edge joked while smirking.

"This isn't a joke." Crowe said in seriousness. "Look, Edge…how should I put this. Let's both give it our all, huh?"

"Yeah. Let's." Edge nodded.

"Great! Well, that's all I got for now. Looks like it's almost time. Bon voyage!" Crowe said his farewells before ending the transmission.

""Bon voyage"? We're going to the same place…" Edge said in confusion. "Oh, well. I suppose I can't stay mad forever." Edge than clasped his face to wake himself up. "All right, then. Let's get this show on the road!" Reimi smiled at Edge's energetic optimism. Just then the captain of Calnus came into the bridge. Capton Grafton.

"All hand in position? SRF-003 Calnus, initiate launch procedures!" Grafton issued his orders.

"Roger!" All the of the crew of the Calnus said in unison.

* * *

At the Spacedock where the view of Enterprise is seen through window, all spectators were gathered together, both common and reporter alike, to witness the first launch and departure of the Starship Enterprise. Admiral Forrest, one of Star fleet's high command, is hosting the departure.

"When Zefram Cochrane made his legendary warp flight ninety years ago, and drew the attention of our new friends, the Vulcans, we realized that we weren't alone in the galaxy. Today we're about to cross a new threshold. For nearly a century, we've waded ankle-deep in the ocean of space. Now it's finally time to swim." Admiral Forrest said with confidence. The audience applauses in response to this gripping speech. "The warp five engine wouldn't be a reality without men like Doctor Cochrane and Henry Archer, who worked so hard to develop it. So it's only fitting that Henry's son, Jonathan Archer, will command the first starship powered by that engine." The audience applauses once again, only this time at Jonathan Archer. And with that Archer and senior officers leave. "Rather than quoting Doctor Cochrane, I think we should listen to his own words from the dedication ceremony for the Warp Five Complex thirty two years ago." Everyone then turned their attention to the screen to show Dr. Zefram Cochrane at the dedication ceremony for the Warp Five Complex thirty two years ago.

""On this site, a powerful engine will be built. An engine that will someday help us travel a hundred times faster than we can today. (as the officers take their bridge stations) Imagine it. Thousands of inhabited planets at our fingertips. And we'll be able to explore those strange new worlds and seek out new life and new civilizations. This engine will let us go boldly where no man has gone before.""

* * *

At the launch bay of Moonbase, Stephen D. Kenny and Heinz watch to see the departure of 4 of the SRF's finest exploration ships.

"So… this is it." Heinz said.

"Indeed it is. We've charged these children with the future of our species… Let us salute the departure of our Seeds of Hope." Stephen said.

"001 Aquila, launch preparations complete! 002 Balena to follow!" Said a female operator.

* * *

As the speech was going on, the entire crew of the starship Enterprise walks on board to the bridge and to their stations. They begin to make preparations for the launch. Captain Archer then sits on the captains chair of the Enterprise. He then begins to reminisce in nostalgia of his childhood, back when he and his father were making to toy model of their spaceship. Archer smiles at the thought of his memories as he begins to issue the departure order.

"Take her out, Mister Mayweather." Archer issued. "Straight and steady." Umbilicals are released and Enterprise glides out of spacedock.

Down in Engineering…

"How are we doing, Trip?" Archer asked over communicators.

"Ready when you are." Tucker said smiling.

"Prepare for warp." Archer said.

"Course laid in, sir. Request permission to get underway." Travis said.

"The coordinates are off by point two degrees." T'Pol pointed out.

"Thank you." Archer said with a hint of annoyance. "Let's go." He smiled. And with that the Enterprise's launch was a resounding success as the ship entered warp.

* * *

On the SRF-003 Calnus…

"You've all been trained well. Keep a steady hand, and preform as you always have." Grafton said to his crew, boosting their moral. Reimi and Edge, along with the others, followed his orders and stayed focused on the mission at hand.

* * *

On Moonbase…

"The time to step forward is upon us. Brave pioneers, charged with the destiny of mankind, about to depart for space unknown… I pray for the success of your journey." Stephen said as he saluted. Heinz saluted as well.

* * *

Outside of Moonbase is the launchbay of the spacedock. Umbilicals are released and the 001 Aquila was the first to launch.

On the SRF-003 Calnus, Reimi was calculating the schematics of the launch preparations.

"001 Aquila, launch confirmed! 002 Balena, preparing to launch! 002 Balena, launch confirmed!" Reimi reported.

"SRF-003 Calnus… engage!" Grafton ordered.

"Yes sir! Initiating launch!" Edge responded as he pushed a lever, engaging the Calnus' launch into space. Umbilicals are released and the 003 Calnus launches into space.

The four exploration ships fly side by side and over Moonbase at top speeds. Stephen D. Kenny watches the departure of the exploration ships leaving Moonbase and entering warp.

This was only just the beginning in the first chapter of Humanity's adventures.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge.** **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
